Dealing
by Chosen2007
Summary: It's after It should have ended like this, the potental on in the house, Kennedy is not nice and there's bashing. Willow/Buffy still paired and there's reference to how they will be in the story, Dangerous Types. I own no one. Impled slash and forced sex.
1. Chapter 1

_Dealing_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_As Buffy was working with the potentials, Willow __was__ watch__ing__ the stress on Buffy, when no one was looking Willow had Buffy. "It's okay, there__ get it and don't__ be so __crumpy__." Willow said and Buffy responded, "I can't help it Will, this is a war." "Yes but you got to relax, you're the best slayer ever and with me, relax babe." Willow said quietly in her ear. Buffy turned to her, "What would I do without you?" Buffy said and Willow responded, "You weren't __be__ bi-sexual." Buffy smiled and then they kiss. "Good lord!" Giles interrupted. "You got to cease with your dating." Giles reminded and Buffy responded, "I know, it's just she's a good kisser. Buffy walked out __of the room and so did Giles. Here__ comes Kennedy._

_Kennedy had tried her best to make it so she could have Willow all to herself, however she failed. So Kennedy decided on a new __tactic__, Kennedy gets what she wants and all she wants is Willow. What Kennedy doesn't know is that Willow could hear every single thought? She knew her plan. Willow walked out of the room and passed Dawn by, they exchanged nods. _


	2. Chapter 2

Dealing

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

_Buffy had finished beating the __ubner__ vampire with everyone watching and Willow was getting hot because that was her Buffy. As everyone slept through the night, Buffy was outside and Willow closed the door. "Are you okay about Spike?" Buffy asked and Willow responded, "If he touches you, I will torch him." "That's fair enough." Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy, "So do you want to make me….__**tea?" **__Buffy asked and Willow gave her the look, "It's just tea." Buffy loved giving her shit about the time with tea. _

_Kennedy was a rich girl and when she found out she was a slayer, she thought it was cool. She always threw fits to get her way, she wanted Willow and her plan was to get her anyway possible. However, Buffy had to be distracted first. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Dealing _

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_Willow told everything about Kennedy's plan that she knew to Buffy. "I don't need this shit Willow." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Buffy, I know that, however Dawn could deal." The door opened and it was Spike. Willow turned kissed Buffy and looked at Spike, "Big fire Spike, Huge fire Spike." Willow said and closed the door. "Never thought of you…" Spike said and Buffy responded, "I've had humans and vampires, Willow is a constant, I think I love her, she doesn't push" "Thank you." Spike said and Buffy responded, "Your welcome. Let's not make that a big deal." "Okay." Buffy said and Spike responded, "If big forehead would to find out, I hope to be here." Buffy gave Spike a dirty look and he left._

_The Next Morning, Dawn would follow Kennedy downstairs and she can't believe she was going along with this. Dawn walked downstairs with really micro shorts, she had her back to Kennedy and Kennedy couldn't stop staring. The other girls would come downstairs and Dawn would walk out. Dawn went upstairs and dropped the note on Kennedy's bed then hummed to herself as she went to her room. Xander went by, he saw the note and read it. _

_"Oh my God!"__ Xander said and then gave the note to Anya. __"Oh my God!"__ Anya said and she exclaimed, "This is….Oh God!" _

_Willow walked by and saw what they both were reading, she closed the door. Buffy was just getting out of bed that she slept in with Willow and the red head said, "We got a problem." Willow told Buffy that Xander and Anya read the letter. "You're kidding me." Buffy said and Willow shook her head. "We can't let them know." Willow said and Buffy sigh. "Great. Everyone thinks the __Summers__ girls are becoming gay, they probably think we watch the L word." Buffy said and Willow responded, "Okay, I'm not Bette." "Hell no, you're more like Alice and I'm Dana." Buffy said and Willow __thank__ her with a kiss. _

_Willow screamed because she was seeing something. "Is it about New Gotham?" Buffy asked and Willow shook her head, "Put it in log book." _


	4. Chapter 4

Dealing

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

Buffy and Willow had another exhausting night, Xander almost killed, Wood took Buffy out, Willow wanted to torch Wood and the first rear it's ugly head. Buffy lay down and Willow was on top of her. They had a small kiss and Buffy looked at it then said, "I'm ready." Willow knew what that ready was and Buffy nicely put Willow on her back. She kissed Willow on the neck, licked the neck and kissed some more which became more and more intense by the second.

In the bathroom, Dawn was brushing her teeth, her shirt ripped open, Dawn knew the plan was working and what was ready to take this however it was going to go. Kennedy grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground. "You think you could trick me." Kennedy said and pounces on Dawn, she put electrical tape on Dawn's mouth and wrapped it around her.

Buffy and Willow top-half naked sharing the most intimate night of passion, while the Summers other half was experiencing her worst night. Kennedy made her, broke her, made her bleed and Xander busted in. Kennedy looked up and knocked Xander to the wall then ran in. Xander held Dawn and she was crying.

Buffy and Willow were notified. "She had claws Buffy and a tail, she wasn't a cat but she was something else and she was horrible. She said she could read minds said and notice all the scratches." Dawn said and Buffy responded, "I'm so sorry." "I wanted to help, I'm sorry." Dawn said and Buffy responded with anger, "You have nothing to be sorry about." Spike looked on and he grabbed his leather jacket, a certain slayer or whatever she was, is about to go in the ground.

Buffy and Willow both looked on as Dawn slept and Spike came on. Buffy saw him in the hall, "I couldn't find her love." Spike said and Buffy responded, "Do you have any idea what that was?" "It's called a Nicodermus, everything it affects, the inhabitations takes over and if it's also fed, it makes you to what Kennedy was. It's under detected by someone who's had it. The punch line is this, it's like a link whoever it affect is link for life and if the one who infected dies, the others die with it." Spike said and Buffy responded, "This just got worse."


End file.
